


【金枪】Star

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 黑历史连载
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 我发誓这辈子再也不写连载了，累死老子
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

One  
去酒吧——吉尔伽美什现在实在没心情泡吧，因为库丘林这个月已经连续谈崩了两个客户，还把他拉到酒吧里要喝个通宵给他赔罪。结果，完全只是那家伙自己在嗨。  
老天，这只蠢狗怎么不知道去多谈几单生意？他不耐烦地摇着威士忌杯里的碎冰。  
“再来一杯。”他将杯子推到吧台的另一端。  
酒吧里灯光炫目，播放着电子音乐，年轻人蜜色的肌肤暧昧地贴在一起。吉尔伽美什回想起上次泡吧已经是很久前的事情，工作总是多到让他没有时间去参加小年轻们的活动。  
酒保给他端来新的酒时，被一只手挡住了。  
“嘿，不开心吗伙计？”  
循声望去，身旁坐了一个青年，黑发向后梳，抹了摩丝，化了个妆，但是一点也不女性化。  
“一杯玛格丽塔，”他将威士忌端给吉尔伽美什，“抱歉，打扰你了，这杯我请。”  
吉尔伽美什举杯示意，小呷了一口。  
青年的手肘支在桌面上，手指摸着下唇：“怎么？大家都是来寻开心的，我可没见多少你这样的人。”  
吉尔伽美什没回答，他不想跟陌生人谈话，虽然他并不讨厌眼前这个小伙子。  
“我猜肯定是工作上的事了，”这时酒保已经调好了玛格丽塔，青年非常熟练地从吧台里面捞了那杯鲜艳的酒上来，伸出舌头在杯边舔了一下，“我也挺烦这个。”  
有点意思。吉尔伽美什把目光从舞池转移到了眼前，“看不出来。”  
青年噗嗤一下笑了，他喝了好几口酒，“你要是在这儿上班就知道我得有多烦。”  
“嗯？”  
“鱼龙混杂，间或有捣乱的小混混，不过都是小事。”  
“黑帮的人来闹事，你怎么办？”  
“怎么办？首先，把我的黑胶小宝贝们收好，然后看那群傻子打架。噢你真该相信我，他们配不上叫黑帮的。”  
又聊了几句，言辞已竭，青年已经将他的玛格丽塔饮尽。  
“我得回去了，晚安，先生。”他跳下高脚凳，衬衫束在皮裤里，勒出好看的曲线。  
好细的腰。吉尔伽美什这么想，转眼间那人便消失在人群中了。

凌晨一点多的时候，库丘林已经醉得不省人事，吉尔伽美什只好打电话叫他家那位来接。夜晚的凉风让他的酒稍微醒了一点，马路上只有两排路灯，昏黄的灯光在地下投出一个个圆形，再远就是漆黑了。  
“嘿。”路灯下又是那个青年，他右手夹着一支细长的烟，深吸一口，然后缓缓吐出烟雾。  
“薄荷烟。”吉尔伽美什转身。  
“薄荷烟可不是女士专用。”  
“太香了。”吉尔伽美什走近两步，烟味中捎带的香味便更浓了。  
青年将一口烟雾含在嘴中，左手揽过他的脖子，撬开他的嘴唇喂了过去。  
一阵微凉的感觉进入口腔，不难闻也不呛人。吉尔伽美什捉住了入侵者的舌头，手也顺势搂上了他的腰——比想象中更细。和以前吻过的女人的嘴不同，刚抽过烟的口腔有点干干的，而且舌头也挺不安分。吉尔伽美什将他的嘴好好地探索了一遍，没有咸味，也没有龙舌兰酒的味道，烟味也几乎没有。  
放开他之后，青年把烟举至唇边，却发现已经没多少了，接着抽也不是，掐掉也不是。他垂下眼去，银灰色的眼影一闪一闪的。  
“我走了。”吉尔伽美什瞄了瞄他不知所措的尴尬样子。  
“嗯。”  
吉尔伽美什向他的Landrover走去。他们之间没有道别，他们是陌生人中的陌生人。  
“我的名字叫D。”青年的声音在背后响起。  
吉尔伽美什降下玻璃，“谢谢你的威士忌，还有二手烟。我想我们应该还会见面。”  
青年愣了一下，将烟掐灭了，朝他挥了挥手。

吉尔伽美什怀疑自己是不是空窗太久，连男人都可以看上了。他突然想抽烟，想起很久没碰的烟盒都不知道丢去哪儿了，于是找了很久。  
“啪—”  
打火机的跳跃的火焰点燃了夹在指间的香烟，他吸了一口，满嘴都是烟味。  
味道真重，以后都不抽这个了。他弹了弹烟灰，确认了秘书给他发的日程。

累，烦，当个总裁这么难。


	2. Chapter 2

Two

开例会的时候吉尔伽美什反常地走神了，阿尔托莉亚提醒他的时候才回过神来。

“今天怎么了？”她关心地问，“等下去喝个咖啡吧？”

“没事，昨晚睡得不太好。”吉尔伽美什揉了揉眉心。

“虽然近期好几个项目都不顺利，但你也不要操劳过度了。”阿尔托莉亚递给他一份文件，“下面的人也在努力想办法挽回，总会有渡过难关的那一天的。”

“也对……”

四月的白天明媚而温和，路边的树木已经变得青翠，马路上车水马龙，市区是一如既往的繁华景象。吉尔伽美什和阿尔托莉亚正在等人行道的绿灯。

“阿尔托莉亚，你觉不觉得今年比去年热？”吉尔伽美什盯着被漆成黑白相间的地面，随口找了些话来聊。

“好像是呢，今年入夏更早了一些。”阿尔托莉亚这样答。“转灯了，我们走吧。”

两个街区外有一家不错的咖啡店，阿尔托莉亚喜欢这里的甜食。

吉尔伽美什为她打开店里的玻璃门，请她先进去。店里的凉气一下子从门里奔出，倒是挺清凉的。

“客人，请问要点些什么呢？今天的花式咖啡第二杯半价哦~！”店员热情地招呼道。

“一杯Expresso，”吉尔伽美什转过身，“你要点什么，小姐？”

“我要Latte好啦，一包糖。话说吉尔伽美什你为什么不点Americano，反正和Expresso差不多。”她的目光在流连在放甜品的冰柜上，“……嗯，再要一个白巧克力蓝莓司康吧。”

“吃这么多甜食可是会胖的，”他走向收银台，“这顿我请，你先去找个位子。”

阿尔托莉亚选了个床边的座位，落地的玻璃窗边视野很好，她坐在桌边，单手支着头往外看。不一会儿，吉尔伽美什端着东西来了，他将装着司康的碟子推向她。阿尔托莉亚把糖加进咖啡里，用勺子搅着，慢慢地喝了一口。

吉尔伽美什则是一下饮尽了特浓，“亲爱的阿尔托莉亚，为什么你总是喜欢又傻又甜的东西？”

“请去掉‘傻’字，甜食也是有尊严的。”阿尔托莉亚早已习惯了他的毒舌，这样偶尔的斗嘴让她想起以前的时光，“再说我的饮食也轮不到你来操心吧，总裁大人。”

“是，我不用操心。好不容易关心下下属结果被嫌弃了，啧。”吉尔伽美什把空杯放回碟子上，“操心也应该轮到卫宫家那小子了吧？”

阿尔托莉亚的脸一红，连忙用马克杯遮住了半张脸，“我和士郎只是因为美食而结识的好友，好友而已！”

“哈哈哈哈……”吉尔伽美什忍不住笑起来，这丫头太可爱了，明眼人都能看出来卫宫士郎的那点小心思，她却偏偏看不到。一个又会做饭，又不嫌弃你饭量大的老公，上哪儿找去呢？赶紧嫁了吧。

“啊说起来，下周我要去出差哦。在T城。”阿尔托莉亚机智地转移了话题，“晚上回来的班机有点晚，凌晨两点才到。我问过安排差旅的同事，他说这几天机票很紧，能买到算不错了。”

“需要我去接你吗？大晚上的打车不太方便。”

“谢谢，我想最好是这样。回去我把航班号发给你。”


	3. Chapter 3

Three

接下来的几天里库丘林像变了个人似的卖力工作，居然把之前谈崩的客户谈回来一个还增加了订单。库丘林除去那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，还是有点工作能力的，吉尔伽美什评价道，这次算是将功补过，不过蹭鼻子上脸要求加薪绝不批准。

大老板心情好，底下的员工也轻松些。上至助理小姐，下至各部门办公室主管，无一不希望大老板心情继续好下去——前一阵子大老板整天板着脸，公司里乌云密布，每个人都有一种不小心就会被炒掉的忧虑。

今天拿文件给他的时候他向我笑了，助理小姐红着脸往外走，一半是因为老板态度特别好，一边是因为他那张帅脸。

吉尔伽美什心情愉悦，公司的状况好转令他的工作减少了不少，这样在家的私人时间就多了。

在家？还不如出去逛逛。

推开玻璃门，里面是节奏明快的电子乐，五颜六色的灯光令人眼花缭乱，年轻人们忘情地跳着舞，灌下一杯又一杯的鸡尾酒。

吉尔伽美什走到吧台边坐下，酒保正在摇晃一个雪克瓶，“来点什么？先生。”

“随便——就点今天的special。”

“新加坡司令。我想它一定会让你满意的。”

酒保弯下腰在底下的冷藏室里拿出凤梨汁，熟练地把琴酒和樱桃白兰地倒进雪克瓶里。摇匀的酒液呈粉色，在吧台蓝色灯管的照射下显得尤其诱人，入杯后，酒保还特意加了一枚樱桃在杯口。

“祝你有个美好的夜晚，先生。”

果汁中混着安哥拉苦精的味道，口感清爽独特，吉尔伽美什不讨厌尝试新事物。

他瞧见人群末头的那个青年，戴着耳机，双手在调音台上摆弄，他看着他好一会儿，那双眼睛也发现了他，青年向他走来。

“嗨，D先生。”

“嗨，”青年在他旁边坐下，“真高兴又能见到你了。”

吉尔伽美什的手指在桌上敲了敲，“喝点什么？”

“不谢谢，刚喝过了。”青年在口袋里摸了一会儿，接着他拍了拍裤袋，很懊恼地叹了气。

“抽烟？”吉尔伽美什掏出一只金属烟盒放在桌面上。

“我没带，算了。”

“抽我的——你不介意吧？”吉尔伽美什弹了弹烟盒。

青年拿起烟盒把玩了下，打开，是整齐的十二支绿色万宝路。“Wow，万宝路，真够酷。”他略有点惊喜，“那恭敬不如从命。”说罢，他领着吉尔伽美什挤开人群，走进了后台。

后台的走廊很窄，地上堆满了杂物和各种电线，青年踢开那些路障，推开了一个房间的门。“请进，哦这里有些乱，女孩子们总是喜欢打闹。”他笑着拉过一把椅子来让吉尔伽美什坐下。

他似乎也没有带打火机，抽出一支烟叼在嘴里后四处张望了一圈，最后还是把目光停在吉尔伽美什身上。“借个火，先生。”他略抱歉意地说，年轻人独特的表情。

“即使是薄荷烟，也少抽点。”吉尔伽美什打着了打火机，青年弯下腰用手护住那朵火苗。

“我乐意。”

说着就被升上来的烟雾迷住了眼睛。他连忙闭眼，浓密纤长的睫毛突然盖下，眨了好几下。

吉尔伽美什想笑话他，不过忍住了，从他嘴里夺过那根薄荷烟。青年的眼眶熏得有点红红的，泪腺很配合地分泌了泪水，因此显得尤其像那些猫咪。

“看什么看？”青年有点不好意思，吉尔伽美什觉得他此时就是被踩了尾巴的黑猫，呲起牙来要咬人。

若是被这样可爱的猫咬的话也无妨。

来咬我吗？

不咬？我可要咬你了。

吉尔伽美什将唇贴上他的，触感一如记忆中的柔软。青年很配合地张开嘴，积极地回应着他，灵活的舌头纠缠在一起。

怎么又是刚开始抽烟就吻在一起了……不过这样也不坏……

头脑来不及思考无用的东西，注意力完全集中在唇瓣和舌尖湿润的感觉上。

“哈啊、什么啊——好苦！”青年投降了。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“讨厌苦味。”

“抽烟抽多了嘴里也是苦的。”

“啰嗦。”青年再次弯下腰，这样他的身子便挡住了灯光，“不过kiss我倒不是不喜欢。”

当两个人准备再次深入互换下一个8000万口腔细菌的时候，吉尔伽美什的手机响了。

该死，忘了和阿尔托莉亚的约定了。

吉尔伽美什望着手机上的提醒事项，估算着还有一个小时阿尔托莉亚就会降落。

“抱歉，有点事。”他怀着歉意吻了吻他的脸颊，“Laters，Babe.”

“噢好，很好，”青年慢慢地说，显然他是生气了，“出去喝杯柠檬水，别被条子查了。”

青年没有像上次一样挥手，而是把它们插在裤袋里，倚着路灯，嘴里是那根快抽完的绿色万宝路。吉尔伽美什倒车出来的时候刚好瞥见了他的侧颜，光影将他的面部切割成深深浅浅的几块，俊美如神话中的美少年。

告别还是免了，徒增伤悲。


	4. Chapter 4

Four

大概是这几年来睡的最好的一个周末了，吉尔伽美什这样想。一向浅眠的他居然睡够了八小时，真是可喜可贺。

只是喝了杯水，他便换了运动装出门跑步。

离小区不远的地方有个小海湾，上午太阳的太阳将沙滩和白浪照得亮堂堂的，景色喜人。吉尔伽美什喜欢这里，在堤岸上边慢跑边眺望，可以看见一层又一层的海水飞扑到岩石上，随着这向外，则是蔚蓝的大海。

运动手表上显示的步数一点点跳跃着，蓝牙耳机播放着他喜欢的音乐，只需注意脚步和呼吸的配合，多么美好惬意的周末。

“嘀嘀……”手表上提示有来电。

——陌生的号码。

吉尔伽美什犹豫了一秒要不要接，或许是助理小姐换了个新号码？

“您好，是吉尔伽美什先生吗？”话筒那边传来的不是助理小姐的声音。

“……是的。你是哪位？”吉尔伽美什怀疑这是电话营销，不过这声音竟然有点耳熟。‘

“我是在酒吧工作的迪卢木多·奥迪那，您的东西掉在我们这边了。”年轻人颇有礼貌地说，“是一只烟盒，里面有名片所以我就冒昧打过来了。”

吉尔伽美什记起来了，是他。“哦。”

“现在方便过来取吗？”青年问，“不好意思，我私自把它带回家了，要麻烦你过来。”

“好，我过去。”

青年报了一个地址，是市郊的一个廉价公寓住宅区，开车去也是十来分钟的事，吉尔伽美什考虑着要不要顺便去吃个早餐。

二十分钟后，他来到那座公寓楼下。对讲机是很老的型号，数字按钮早就脱了漆，穿出来的声音也近乎失真。“抱歉我忙不开，您上来好吗？”

“啪嗒”一声，门锁解开了。吉尔伽美什推开门，沿着楼梯上了三楼，有一扇门已经开了，年轻人就等在门口，还穿着围裙。

“早上好，吉尔伽美什先生。”迪卢木多请他进门，“你能来真是太好了。”

吉尔伽美什在小餐桌旁边坐下。果然是他，酒吧里的DJ。

“咖啡还是茶？”迪卢木多转身进了厨房。

“水，谢谢。”吉尔伽美什突然觉得蛮有趣的，白天的他跟晚上挺不一样。

迪卢木多从厨房里出来的时候还顺道拿了一碟苹果派，“要来点吗？刚出炉的。”

“闻起来不错。”他笑道，正好运动完有点饿。

刚出炉的苹果派有点烫手，散发着苹果的酸味和焦糖的甜味，蛋浆被烤的金黄，色泽诱人，一口咬下，酥脆的派皮已经被糖浆浸透，苹果粒恰到好处地绵软。

“怎样？”青年看着他，脸上有些期待。

“好吃。”吉尔伽美什很少这样评价甜食。

“太好了，我还是第一次呢。”青年因为被表扬而稍微有点脸红。

这样子也好可爱。

想亲吻他的嘴唇。

吉尔伽美什稍微有点被自己吓到，也对，这是第一次他们聊超过了十句话而没有接吻。

“我挺喜欢你的音乐。”他强行岔开了话题。

迪卢木多的眼睛焕发了光芒，显然他对这个话题很感兴趣，“哈，你也算是为数不多的几个了。通常没有人跟我说这种话。”

“嗯。”吉尔伽美什含糊地答应了，他并不知道该怎么继续话题。

幸好迪卢木多自己像打开了阀门一样讲了一大堆，吉尔伽美什只需要适当地应两声就好。

“我以前读音乐学校的时候，大家都不太喜欢我呢。虽然追求者不少，但是他们总说我是个怪人。”

“很怪……么？”吉尔伽美什问。

“他们说我反复无常。可是谁知道呢？”迪卢木多耸了耸肩。

“我觉得挺好。”

“谢谢你，听我说了这么多。”迪卢木多好像突然想起了什么，“抱歉！我居然把正事给忘了。”他从餐桌下的小抽屉里找出来那个不锈钢的烟盒，递给吉尔伽美什。

十一支绿色万宝路还在里面，看来自那次之后就没有动过。

吉尔伽美什接过来，用手摩挲了一会儿才放进口袋里。

留着多好，留个念想。


	5. Chapter 5

Five

魔咒，这绝对是魔咒。

粉红色的司令摆在小矮桌上，吉尔伽美什选了个角落里的卡座，刚好可以透过人群看见高出一截的D台。小DJ穿了条低腰牛仔裤，衬衣胡乱塞了一边进去，胸口的纽扣大开，窄领带倒是很用心地绑好了——简直想让人扯下来。

多种果汁混合在一起丰富了鸡尾酒的味道，酸甜当中带苦味和辛辣味。

吉尔伽美什欣赏着舞池中的年轻人们，有苗条的，也有丰满的，然而他的目光总是最后停在那个年轻人身上。

那个年轻人。

他走过来了，他丢下他的调音台，他挤到我身边来了。

吉尔伽美什觉得他身边的沙发陷下去了。

“嘿，今晚怎样？”DJ问。

“不错，你挑的歌很好。”

“那么我问你，现在是第几首？”

吉尔伽美什愣了，他根本没有认真听。

“开玩笑啦！”年轻人咯咯地笑，“新加坡司令啊？原来你喜欢这个，怪不得。我讨厌苦的。”他连珠炮一样一口气说出这几句话。

“大人才懂苦的味道，”吉尔伽美什将杯中剩余的一点也喝尽，“你还太年轻。”

“那教教我吧？”年轻人将他金色的眼睛凑近，吉尔伽美什几乎要在这昏暗的灯光下数清他有多少根睫毛。

他吻了上来，牙齿轻咬着下唇，示意吉尔伽美什打开大门。吉尔伽美什当然照做了，领着对方的舌头进入探索，等对方非常恶意地顶弄上颚的时候又反攻回去。上颚被舔很痒，所以不能光让这个小混蛋占足了便宜。本王开始泡妞的时候你还在上小学呢。吉尔伽美什的吻技还是更高一筹，三几下便将对方吻得晕头转向，手也搭上了那条细腰将他搂过来。

灯光昏暗的酒吧的角落里，谁也不会发现发生了什么。

于是吉尔伽美什干脆摁住对方的头，继续啃咬那两片已经足够湿润柔软的唇瓣。直至对方求饶。

“啊得救了……真是苦啊……”他将头靠在吉尔伽美什的肩膀。

“学会了吗？”

“大概也能懂一点吧？”青年直起身来，自然地拨开了吉尔伽美什的手，“糟了，上班偷懒会被Boss扣工资的。我先走啦。”

这家伙，就不能考虑下别人的感受吗？吉尔伽美什的手还没适应离开那温热的皮肤，青年就已经回到调音台边了。

不知不觉间又多喝了几杯酒水，去洗手间的时候，吉尔伽美什撞见正在洗脸的小青年。

“下班了？”吉尔伽美什从镜中看他。

“嗯，今天上上半场。”迪卢木多抬起头来，几缕湿了的头发贴在他的脸上，眼睛稍稍泛红。

吉尔伽美什将目光移到本尊身上，靠近了一步，“你眼睛红了。”

“刚才卸妆油滴进去了，才过来洗的。”他眨了眨眼睛，表示他已经没事了。

吉尔伽美什从未见过男人也可以有如此性感的眼神，湿润泛红的金色眸子直勾勾地看着你，嘴角一抹似笑非笑。

吉尔伽美什二话不说，按着他的头吻了下来，手指插入黑色的鬈发间，将安哥拉苦精的苦涩，凤梨汁的酸甜和琴酒的辛辣全数送进他的口中。

迪卢木多回应着他，努力地在恼人的苦味当中寻找一丝甜味。主动权不在他这儿。他的舌头好似被蛇的毒牙麻痹了的小鼠，蠢蠢地愣在那里，任由别人玩弄口中的软肉。

“……哈……”

他们的额头抵在一起，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，眼前看不清对方的容貌。

吉尔伽美什想再次行动时，迪卢木多把头别开了，手顺道把他裤兜里的车匙掏了出来，，“好啦，再吻我可要窒息死了。今晚我开车。”


	6. Chapter 6

将这个神志有点不清醒的醉汉拖上车已经是十几分钟后的事了。迪卢木多一边抱怨着路虎的底盘怎么这么高，一边帮坐在副驾驶的人扣上了安全带。  
他点着火，发动了车子，没有开收音机。  
目的地并不遥远，是市郊的一座汽车旅馆。迪卢木多跟这里的前台小姐相熟，即使很晚才订房间她也会细心地安排好。年轻的小姑娘捱不住夜，到了这个点已经是无精打采，一双杏眼半闭着。她一见到老熟客，先是惊了一下，然后便查阅起订房记录。  
“好久没来了呢。”她寒暄道。  
“嗯，这段时间比较忙。”迪卢木多含糊地回答她，明显感觉到肩上的压力加大了。  
为什么这么大一个人就是要别人扶着还得死命往我身上靠很重啊你知不知道！  
迪卢木多的内心几乎是崩溃的，于是他微笑着催促前台小姐：“能稍微快一点吗？我的客人今晚醉得很厉害。”  
小姑娘的杏眼瞟了他一眼，顺道在隔壁的人身上拐了个弯，然后就低下头忙她的去了。  
几分钟后，一串钥匙摆在了台面，迪卢木多道了声谢。  
房间在走廊的尽头，有一段路，深夜时分，走廊的灯大多熄灭了，只剩几盏勉强够看得清路，地上的地毯已经洗得发白，踩上去感觉并不太好。

“我喝醉了吗？”像一般的倔强的醉汉一样，吉尔伽美什问，有酒精味道的炽热气息吹到迪卢木多的耳垂，令他精神了几分。  
“你别说了，醉成这个样子。”他快速地组织起语言，企图掩饰刚才的不自在。  
“我清醒得很。”吉尔伽美什继续问，重心一再下移，环住迪卢木多肩膀的手臂几乎要把他搂向自己。  
“……真啰嗦。”迪卢木多轻轻地抱怨，他别过眼去正经看路，不想再直接接触那双红眸。  
太危险了，就像有魔力的红宝石，把人的魂魄震慑住的那种魔力。

于是不长的一段路硬是被他们走的好像很长很长，连简陋无比的机械锁迪卢木多也开了至少一分钟。  
噢我今天是不是忘了吃药了？迪卢木多想，不对我上班前吃药了。  
听到“啪嗒”一声之后迪卢木多的手终于不再那么紧张了，一进去他就立刻把吉尔伽美什丢在床上，自己跑进了洗手间。  
水龙头哗哗地流出自来水，迪卢木多洗了把脸，他看着镜中的自己，觉得有点茫然。  
“好热啊今天，比去年热了好多。”他扯下领带，塞进了口袋里，这样能让他觉得呼吸顺畅点。

再出去时，吉尔伽美什已经坐在床边。  
要做就做别那么多废话。  
迪卢木多按着他的肩膀把他推倒在床上，同时也亲上了他的嘴。主动没几秒，就被吉尔伽美什翻过了身，这回轮到迪卢木多不得不看着那双红色的眼睛了。  
“胆子挺大嘛你，”吉尔伽美什说，“连尊长辈分也要我教教你吗？”  
“不需要谢谢。请不要废话谢谢。”迪卢木多一只手拉他的手撑起身子去吻他，另一只手则去解衬衫的扣子。偏偏分配到解扣子的是左手，没有右手灵活，而且现在这个节骨眼上也没那么多精力分心去干这件事。  
吉尔伽美什拨开了他的手，直接强行拆迁了那几颗扣子。湿热的吻从嘴唇顺着颌骨经过颈部动脉到达锁骨，吉尔伽美什专心地啃咬着稍白的皮肤，在上面留下草莓一样的红痕。  
“喂别用牙齿……很痛啊！”迪卢木多抗议，刚才的一番激吻已经让他乱了阵脚，此时被咬他也暂时无法反抗，“……至少别在那么明显的位置。”本来不想留痕迹的，咬了就算了吧。  
就在迪卢木多消极地这样想的时候，吉尔伽美什“如他所愿”在锁骨下的地方又添了几个草莓。迪卢木多稍微颤抖了下，被咬的地方虽然痛但是身体却欣然接受了，甚至他觉得自己开始期待接下来的事情。  
两个人在床上滚作一团，一边野兽般地啃咬着对方，一边扒着对方或自己的衣服。  
两个人都赤条条地看着对方，迪卢木多已经出了一身薄汗。他喘着气从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和套，“你是第一次吧？那么扩张还是我自己来做好了。”说着到了点润滑剂在手上就往后庭探。  
连迪卢木多也不知为什么自己会这么轻松地说着这样的话，答应在一个陌生人面前自己做扩张。他忍着强烈的羞耻心塞进了一根手指，缓缓开拓着自己，身体绷紧得像快要断掉的弦。在准备放入第二根的时候他拿了枕头靠在背后，深吸一口气，后穴却紧张得只能进去一个指节。他很急，但是心急吃不了热豆腐，越是急越是不行。  
吉尔伽美什就一直看着他，嘴边带着笑，热烈如火的目光看着他。  
迪卢木多像被四氯化碳浸泡过而快速死亡的昆虫，呆呆地看着施放毒药的人，保持着他美丽的姿态被杀死，然后被解剖，心脏的位置被狠狠插入一根针。  
吉尔伽美什欣赏着他的昆虫标本，耐心地调整着标本的姿态。他吻了吻迪卢木多的脸颊，让他抽出手指，然后换上自己的。  
也不知道是一次性插进去两根手指太过于粗暴，还是其他什么的，迪卢木多的内壁紧紧绞着吉尔伽美什的手指，让吉尔伽美什的扩张进行得挺不顺利。  
“放松，别紧张。”吉尔伽美什加快了速度。  
迪卢木多的双眼噙满了泪水，也不知道是痛还是爽，他小声呻吟着，又嘴硬地反驳：“因为你……完全是乱来才会这样的……所以说我自己来、啊！”  
大概是惹怒了对方，迪卢木多被曲起的指节狠狠戳弄了一下，误打误撞就弄到了敏感的地方，忍不住叫了出来。  
啊啊啊真是丢死人了！迪卢木多的脸红的快要滴出水来，他恨不得用枕头闷死自己。  
吉尔伽美什发现了这个有趣的地方之后便大张旗鼓地进攻，对于已经硬起的前端也适当加以照顾。迪卢木多很快便开始求饶，声线带上了哭腔，真是又可怜又让人想更过分地对待他。  
“不要了、住手……”  
“怎么说不要了，一开始要做的不是你吗？”吉尔伽美什靠近他的耳边，用极为暧昧的语气将话语一字一字吐出，纯粹是要看迪卢木多难堪，“我最讨厌半途而废的人了，对于你这种坏孩子，得好好惩罚。”  
吉尔伽美什抽出了手指，将迪卢木多的双腿压在他的胸前，在迪卢木多还没有反应过来的时候把自己的性器插了进去。  
“啊、啊……”被填满的时候迪卢木多失声了，眼泪顺着眼角流出来，下体的疼痛占据了他的头脑，他清楚地知道对方在干什么，并且这也是自己希望的。  
吉尔伽美什没有多等他适应，扶着他的细腰开始抽插。内壁紧紧咬着他的性器，好在之前润滑得差不多了，勉强还是能动的。身下的人蹙着眉，破碎的呻吟从口中溢出，脸色不太好的样子。“疼吗？”吉尔伽美什问，顺便放慢了动作。  
“当然……你别停、快点……”迪卢木多摇摇头，语言已经有点语无伦次了。  
“这回你可别叫疼。”吉尔伽美什一个深入，从高处俯视迪卢木多的眼神变得迷离。  
“……啊……你别压我这么紧，难受……”迪卢木多抓紧了床单，吉尔伽美什看得出来他正慢慢适应，于是放开了他的脚，让它们环在自己的腰上。这样的一番动作让吉尔伽美什更加深入，两个人的喘气声重叠在一起，等了一会适应彼此。  
“好了，”迪卢木多咬了咬下唇，“动吧。”  
接下来的律动不比之前的温柔多少，迪卢木多自己抚慰着前端，前后叠加的快感让他晕了头。他的双脚夹得更紧，配合着吉尔伽美什的节奏摇动腰肢。  
“我快了……再深一点、很快就要……啊……”快感一波波地袭来，迪卢木多抛掉了之前还挂念着的羞耻心，享乐主义的身体支配着大脑，脑海空白只剩下想要快乐的念头。  
“不行，现在不能射。”吉尔伽美什握住了他自渎的手，封堵了发泄的渠道，“惩罚的时间还没有完。”说着更用力更深入地顶弄穴肉，向着迪卢木多的敏感点撞去。  
迪卢木多的身体颤抖着，他哀求对方，可是吉尔伽美什偏是要跟他开这个恶劣的黄色玩笑，拇指按着顶端就是不让他射。  
直到他再也叫不出求饶的话，只能嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，吉尔伽美什都没有放松。最后，吉尔伽美什把他的一条腿抬起，深入浅出地抽插几下，手也带动着迪卢木多的手上下撸动，几乎是同时达到了高潮。  
在高潮以及之后的那一段时间里，迪卢木多的脑子里一片空白，身体上只有发泄的快感和皮肤温暖的触感。  
好不容易回过神来，迪卢木多却发现了一件非常令他接收不了的事情：“等等……刚才……没有戴套？”  
“嗯。”对方漫不经心地确认。  
“噢……”迪卢木多绝望地叹气。吉尔伽美什俯下头来看着他，说：“去洗掉就好了。”  
“很麻烦啊，自己弄不干净的。所以说为什么不戴套啊！”迪卢木多真的用枕头蒙住了头，他想这样子闷死自己也不错吧。  
“起来。”吉尔伽美什命令道，抢走了迪卢木多的枕头把他拉到洗手间里，“不洗掉不行。”  
莲蓬头里喷出的温水淋在背上，吉尔伽美什用手指插进迪卢木多湿软的后穴里将白浊挖出，难得地没有为难他。  
“果然这样……”迪卢木多面向着墙，身体被清洗的同时也被按揉着酸痛的腰，做完之后精疲力竭的满足感和倦意袭来，他很想对身后的人说些什么，想抱着一样沉重的身体入睡，但是他不能表达出来，否则这样就太离谱了。  
“你还好？”吉尔伽美什贴近了他的身体，迪卢木多再次感受到灼热的气息喷在他的耳根，压得他更思考不能。  
“还好，我想快点睡。”


	7. Chapter 7

6.5

第二天醒来的时候，身边已经是空的了。  
七点三十七分，吉尔伽美什睁开了双眼，他坐起来，全身是懒洋洋的感觉。  
这感觉好极了，只不过One Night Stand确实让人不舒服。  
不过至少知道电话、住址和名字，也不算419吧？  
“……该死，七点半了。”吉尔伽美什突然想起来十点钟的会议，捶了一下枕头，刚好捶中了什么纸质的东西。

“G先生：  
谢谢，我先走了  
一切已办好  
D”

圆珠笔写的便条，摆在他的枕边。  
“哼……”吉尔伽美什有点不开心，“这种恶心的礼貌……”

然而一个星期，两个星期，三个星期后他还是记得那双黑暗中的金眸。  
他不由自主地想起金眸的主人。  
他不由自主地想要寻找金眸的主人。  
五月中已经是很热了，空调必须开得很低才足以抵消长袖西装带来的闷热。吉尔伽美什不止一次想向物管投诉，为什么停车场不装空调？  
实在是太热了！  
热得人心烦，热得人静不下心来。

又是那些强装热闹的光球，与烦闷的夏天的结合让人那么不舒服。  
“苏格兰威士忌。”吉尔伽美什坐在吧台前，心情显然不好。刚开门的酒吧没几个客人，酒保很识趣地把他的单子往前挪了一挪。  
橙色的威士忌滚入喉咙，食道和胃火辣辣地痛，吉尔伽美什早就把不要空腹饮酒的劝告抛在了脑后，一杯接着一杯地喝酒。  
嘴唇被麻木，他就把嘴唇泡进冰水里，脑袋很沉，他就把手肘支在吧台上。  
我在喝什么闷酒？吉尔伽美什感觉自己是个失恋的傻逼，那家伙……旷工了？  
于是寻觅许久也不见迪卢木多，吉尔伽美什很生气。  
他恼他逃走。

seven

迪卢木多怀着忐忑不安的心情去上班。  
酒吧的工作时间可不太好熬，酒保建议他喝杯白兰地提提神，他拒绝了。他说：“8号当铺。”  
酒保笑了笑说：“别老是点酒水单上没有的，我很难做。”  
“得了吧老兄，我知道你会调。况且————”迪卢木多顿了顿，到嘴边的话又吞下去。  
“哦那位客人，”酒保将果汁依次加入调酒瓶里，无视了他的苦笑，“‘特别推荐’不可以吗？”  
“让老板知道了不骂死你。”  
“不会的，都过去一个多月哪有人记得？”  
“我知道，”迪卢木多烦躁地挠了挠头，“我知道。”  
这小子胳膊肘往外拐啊，看来那人是个有钱佬，我这下玩完了。  
“为了满足欲望，就得付出昂贵的代价，”酒保将酒白上了吧台，他的手指还停留在杯上，“这就是‘8号当铺’。”  
迪卢木多想接过那杯三色饮料，他无奈地说：“在感情方面，我从来都不是富裕的。”  
“那么让自己变得有钱一些，比如，”酒保松了手，“比如你应该发展一段长期感情。”  
“我倒是想————”迪卢木多咽了一口酒，“我得找个机会，等天时地利人和。”  
“现在不明摆着一段吗？”酒保笑了。  
迪卢木多举起双手投降：“丹尼尔，求你了，我真不知道我上次搞了什么鬼。你知道的，我中学的时候就被女孩子追到怕。”  
“然后呢？就弯了？”  
“绝对是意外！意外！”  
“意外还能意外个三两次，真巧。”丹尼尔嘲笑他。  
“所以我才在烦恼这个问题。我居然搞了一个看起来是有妇之夫的直男，感觉非常不好。不要说他讨厌我了，连我自己都鄙视我自己。”迪卢木多快把用发胶固定好的头发都挠乱了。

迪卢木多今天没有好好上班，因为他在想自己是否真的是个基佬。  
“不对，我的性向还是正常的。比如那个女孩就很有魅力。”  
“但是我不想和她接吻，也不想带她去开房。”  
“现在我脑海里想的都是那个男人。”  
“那边那个大学生虽然蛮帅，可以跟表演系那个基佬师兄媲美，但是我不喜欢。”  
“好吧。”  
他自言自语，反复确认同一件事，最后败给了自己。  
迪卢木多的性向是正常的，吉尔伽美什除外。

突然要接受自己喜欢男人是很难接受的，比当时心理医生告诉自己精神有问题还难接受。  
非常难接受。  
那个人限定。

他跑去洗手间洗脸不止三次，其中撞到人一次，踢到墙角一次。  
要不要这么失魂落魄？他想，同性恋不是精神病，我应该不用害怕。  
但是我还是很他妈怕！  
到底是为什么！

要是一个人倒霉的话，那么从他出门的一刹那开始，到他闭上眼睛睡去的那一刻，都不会停止倒霉。  
凌晨两点半，倾盆大雨，车子没油，手机没电。  
迪卢木多狼狈地坐在酒吧的门廊，同事们都先一步走了，就自己慢吞吞不知道干嘛这么迟，结果遇到大雨。  
迪卢木多的全身已经被雨水湿透，衣物黏在身上的感觉很难受，更加重了他的烦闷心情。  
他看着如线一般不断的雨从深色的天空中落下，噼噼啪啪地打在建筑物上，好似玻璃碴子扎进心里。  
看不见的天空愈发地暗了。


	8. Chapter 8

eight

“你一个人坐这里干什么？”  
熟悉的，他渴望听到的声音夹在雨声中。  
“如你所见，车子没油。”迪卢木多仍然把头埋在双臂之间，他觉得是自己幻想过度的幻听。  
“起来，迪卢木多。你会感冒的。”  
那声音稍有些急躁，又耐着性子，显然是从近处传来的。  
迪卢木多抬起头，他不敢置信地揉了揉眼。  
“你……”他喃喃道，万分没料到出现在此时此地的人竟然是他。  
吉尔伽美什站在雨中，雨点打在他的伞上，浅金的头发在昏暗的光线下也极显眼。  
迪卢木多站了起来，他显得有点手足无措，垂着头，问：“你来干什么？我们打烊了。”  
吉尔伽美什挤进了门廊里，收了伞，他从容地甩了甩伞。“睡不着，被雨吵醒了。”  
“下雨和来这儿并没有什么关系，对吧？吉尔伽美什先生。”迪卢木多刻意地保持了距离。  
“我是来找你的。”他转过来，使迪卢木多不得不看着他，“我觉得我们应该谈一谈。”  
“谈什么————有什么好谈的？”  
“谈一谈为什么你一个多月来都躲着我。”吉尔伽美什的语气很强硬，“不要跟我说你连续好几天都旷工还给我撞上了。”  
“……”迪卢木多别过眼去看雨。  
“你在躲我，为什么？”  
“我可以不回答吗？”  
“不可以。”  
迪卢木多用双手捂住了脸，将脸上的水珠都捋下来。“因为不想见你。”  
“请你认真回答。”  
“我————我有什么好说的！”迪卢木多瞪着那双红眸，“都是因为你。不想见你。明白了吗！”  
吉尔伽美什把手搭在迪卢木多肩上，被他甩开了。  
“你在闹什么脾气？”吉尔伽美什说。  
“好了，让我平静下。”迪卢木多深呼吸了几下，尽力把自己平静下来，“那么你为什么来找我？”  
“当然是因为想见你。”  
“问题清楚了，你想见我，我不想见你。”  
“不想见我并不是一个具体理由。”  
“同样，想见我并不是一个具体理由。”  
“因为对你产生了兴趣。”  
“那么我对你没有兴趣。”迪卢木多摆出人畜无害的笑容。  
“皮笑肉不笑的，你在说谎。”吉尔伽美什眼尖地看出他微小的表情变化，“你根本就不是没有兴趣，是很有兴趣。”  
“很好，很好的洞察力。”迪卢木多有些沮丧地说，“这不正常，你知道。”  
“我不在乎。”

旋即是一个吻，湿的衬衫和干的衬衫贴在一起，冷的嘴唇和热的嘴唇贴在一起。  
这个吻像外面的大雨一样来得突然，也像外面的大雨一样激烈。  
嘴唇的触感，牙齿的触感，舌的触感。  
好像一直以来筑起的围墙在一瞬崩解了，狂喜的心情涌出心房，直将整个人灌满了甜蜜的味道。

“我们在干什么？”迪卢木多笑了。  
“在不正常的时间和不正常的人做不正常的事。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”他继续笑。  
“跟我回家。”吉尔伽美什亲了他的嘴角。  
“……？”  
“回家。不然你想怎样，把自己冻死吗？”  
“等等……？”  
迪卢木多的话还没说完，就被吉尔伽美什拉着纳入了伞中。  
“回家再说。”


	9. Chapter 9

nine

迪卢木多虽然考虑过吉尔伽美什是个有钱人这种事，但是他没想到居然是这么有钱。  
“你住这儿？”半山临海超豪华小区？  
“嗯。”  
“没到吗？”不是刚才那几排联排别墅？  
“独栋在里面，环境好。”吉尔伽美什停了雨刮，雨已经慢慢停下来了，“不远，开车就两分钟。”  
如果迪卢木多此时正在喝水，那么他一定会喷出来。  
还真是有?钱?啊。

进屋之后吉尔伽美什直接把他拉进了卧室，丢给他浴巾和睡袍，指了指配套的浴室说：“随便用。”  
迪卢木多抱着那堆白色的东西进了浴室，他看着镜中的自己，不像一个多月前那么热，倒是淋了雨吹空调有点着凉。  
“哈啾！”迪卢木多打了个喷嚏，“果然是着凉了，得赶快擦干。”  
柔软的毛巾和睡袍上是淡淡的柔顺剂味道，薰衣草味。他细细嗅着这些非常平常的味道，心里胡思乱想着一些东西。  
以导致他出门的时候撞到了吉尔伽美什。  
“抱歉……”迪卢木多说，“客房在哪里？我想你应该要休息了。”  
“就在这里睡吧。”吉尔伽美什揉了揉他未干的头发，“客房没收拾。”  
“不好吧？”迪卢木多想，该不会要……?  
“好。”迪卢木多被吉尔伽美什拉着躺在了床上，“快点睡，都三点多了。”  
在床头灯熄灭之后，两片温热的嘴唇悄悄在迪卢木多的眼睑上亲了一下，比蝴蝶扇动翅膀还要轻的声音说了句晚安。  
你也晚安。迪卢木多闭上了眼睛。  
床单窸窣窸窣地，忽然有什么抱紧了他。

估计是窗帘遮光效果太好，迪卢木多醒来的时候都不知道是几点。  
他挣开了吉尔伽美什的怀抱，爬下床去拉开了窗帘——  
好一幅景致！  
蔚蓝的大海翻腾着白浪，阳光照得海面一闪一闪的，海风迎面吹来，真是惬意。  
他沉醉在这美景里的时候，后醒的人也起来了，凑到他身旁索要早安吻。  
“不要，”迪卢木多侧开头，“我没刷牙。”  
“我也没有。”吉尔伽美什说。  
“刷了牙再亲好吗？这样感觉……有点恶心。”迪卢木多拖着这个人往浴室走。

真是占有欲强，已经抱了一晚上还要抱。

匆忙洗漱完了，吉尔伽美什便迫不及待地啃上迪卢木多的嘴唇，交换着薄荷味的早安吻。  
“早安，迪卢木多。”闪烁着晨光的红色眼眸看着他。  
“早安。昨晚睡得好吗？我想我应该没有打扰你。”  
“这得多亏你的肌肉还挺好摸的。”吉尔伽美什又吻了他。

被压回那张又软又弹的大床后，迪卢木多才发现自己的担心是十分必要的。  
睡衣被扒开，里面当然是完全无防备的全裸。虽然吉尔伽美什早就知道，他还是装作一副很吃惊的样子，然后开始乱摸乱咬。  
不得不说迪卢木多挺喜欢被他用牙齿轻咬的感觉，很痒。被种吻痕的时候，那片皮肤也是又麻又痒，痒到心里去了。  
“等等，我想你身上也得留点什么。”迪卢木多揽着他的脖子，手指插入金色的短发里，“比如在后颈这里。”  
“我要上班的，很正式那种。”吉尔伽美什严肃地说。  
“我咬下一点就看不见了。”  
“麻烦。”  
迪卢木多没有善罢甘休，他翻过去压着吉尔伽美什，吻他的唇，吻他的耳垂，吻他的脖颈。吉尔伽美什无法拒绝，任由他在衬衫可能遮不住的地方啃咬。  
“我要怎么跟我的助理解释，最近的找了个很猛的女朋友？”他轻声在他耳边讲。  
“你要是跟她有一腿就炒掉她，要是没有就不用解释。”迪卢木多满意地舔了舔刚种的草莓，“我不喜欢我的男朋友出轨。”  
“我也一样。”吉尔伽美什再次把他推倒，“我们……约个时间去体检？”一边说着，一边将ky抹在迪卢木多身上。  
“嘶——好凉。”迪卢木多抬头，看着吉尔伽美什的脸。  
“不用这个等下疼死你。”  
“上次呢？！”  
“所以要找机会改变你对我床品的看法，”吉尔伽美什放了一根手指，浅浅地抽插着，“那次是意外。”  
“啊、你……”被侵入的异物感让迪卢木多忍不住叫出声，他压抑着声音，“行不行啊……再里面一点……”  
吉尔伽美什饶有趣味地看着他，跟循着指示将手指深入，很快能将第二根手指伸入。  
“怎么碰不到……还不如自己来。试一下左边？”  
手指在迪卢木多的身体里搜寻着，碰到某处时他很明显地抽了一下。  
“那里是前列腺吗？”吉尔伽美什问。  
“知道就别废话……”迪卢木多羞红了脸，手掌抚上自己半勃的下体。  
“我想知道你平时会……呃，自己弄？”  
“偶尔吧。偶尔是指一个月前开始。”他回答得很小声，脸上情欲和快感交织。  
“那好，”吉尔伽美什向那处进攻，“以后不用偶尔了。”  
他俯下身吻了吻恋人，看着他因为高潮轻颤的身体，看着他额头出的薄汗。  
“呼……我真不相信居然比自己弄还要顺利。”迪卢木多说，他正沉浸在余韵中，连声音也是软软的。  
吉尔伽美什抽出手指，从盒子里拿出安全套叼在嘴里，将自己身上的衣物三两下脱掉。  
我的天他长得真好看，叼着安全套这么下流的动作都性感到不行，我要爆炸了我要爆炸了。  
吉尔伽美什笑了笑，撕开了那个金色的小方块。  
“等等……”迪卢木多抓住他的手，一脸欲言又止。  
“怎么？”  
“我得有点心理准备。”迪卢木多捂住了自己的脸，不用说也知道那表情是多么窘迫。  
“趁热打铁。”吉尔伽美什扒开他的手，让蜜蜡色的眼睛有点惊慌失措。

他折起他的双腿，没有预告地进入，扶着他的细腰，用粗重的声音喊着他的名字。  
他则用甜腻的声音回应他，毫不掩饰地倾诉爱意，在他的背上留下红痕。

去洗澡的时候忍不住又开始爱抚对方，磨蹭着对方的身体又高潮了一次，身上沾的情欲气味浓得令人羞耻。  
“我突然想起我的衣服……”迪卢木多扭头，剩下的话被一个轻吻阻断，“唔……让我休息下……”  
“穿我的。”吉尔伽美什小得意地说，“你不会害羞吧？”  
“有什么好害羞的。”迪卢木多努力装作不屑的样子，语气中掩饰不住一点笑意。

等一切收拾妥当之后已经是十二点了。  
“精力旺盛的吉尔伽美什先生，我们应该考虑一下我们的早午餐问题了。”迪卢木多窝在椅子里，懒得像只猫。  
“厨房里还有些意大利面。”吉尔伽美什同样也有点累得懒得动。  
“叫外卖？我不想做饭。”  
“外卖不送这里。”  
“好吧，”迪卢木多挣扎着从椅子的怀抱里站起，“做饭。”


	10. Chapter 10

ten（end）

那之后又过了几个月，在吉尔伽美什以不能时常见面的理由要挟下，迪卢木多搬过来别墅住了。  
但是这并没有什么用。  
你下班了，你的恋人上班了。你的恋人下班了，你却已经睡着了。  
结果两人的状况从一开始的一起吃晚饭变成隔天吃晚饭，再变成上班前的告别吻，再变成后来的无言。

“迪卢木多，我想你得考虑一个事情。”  
吉尔伽美什好不容易逮住调休的迪卢木多，两个人在客厅的沙发上开始严肃的第一次家庭会议。  
“我觉得我们应该多一点在一起的时间，不能总是错开的。”  
“……我也要工作啊。”迪卢木多说。  
“换个工作。”吉尔伽美什用一种大不了我养你的眼神看着迪卢木多。  
“不要告诉我你的意思是想让我在家里当主妇。”迪卢木多把大不了我养你的眼神瞪回去，“要找做家务的人，要我给你介绍几个中介吗？”  
“叫你换个工作又不是叫你呆在家里，”吉尔伽美什坐过去给他顺毛，“换个白天上班的工作而已。”  
被揉着头顶的卷发的人不吭声。  
“熬夜对身体不好，看你黑眼圈，还有白头发。”  
“喂！嘶————很痛啊！”迪卢木多翻过身去打那个拔他头发的人，两个人在沙发上滚作一团后才发现有什么不对。  
气氛一下子变得尴尬起来。

“嘟……嘟嘟……”  
手机在茶几上跳动，闪烁着陌生号码的来电。  
迪卢木多迅速从沙发上跳下来，抓起手机看着屏幕几秒，犹豫地按了接通。  
“喂……？”  
“哈？您不是在开玩笑吧？”难以置信的语气。  
“不……等等，这是什么时……您什么时候收到的？”迪卢木多扭头看了看吉尔伽美什。  
“好的，好的，我当然有空！……下周一上午，对……非常感谢。”  
挂了电话，迪卢木多深吸了几口气，对吉尔伽美什说：“刚才，那个……唱片公司给我打电话了，所以我想知道你是不是做了什么。”  
“我把你的录音稿发给唱片公司了。”  
“我就知道是你干的，”迪卢木多想忍住笑，不过控制不住的嘴角还是出卖了他，“你什么时候录的？”  
“你在地下室练习的时候啊，刚好录下来了。”  
“你知道我现在有一种，想扑过去亲你又想把你揍一顿的感觉吗？”迪卢木多用双手捂住脸，笑意从指缝间溢出。  
“比起被揍死，我还是觉得被你亲死更好一点。”吉尔伽美什抱住他，拨开他的手指，找到那两片柔软的嘴唇落下一个吻，“Congratulations，my darling.”

回应是他的吻，柔软而热烈。  
柔软得好像流星亲吻树梢————  
热烈得好像流星摩擦大气————

-全文完-


End file.
